best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Worldwide Choppers" by Tech N9ne, Busta Rhymes, Ceza, D-Loc, JL B.Hood, Twista, Twisted Insane, U$O and Yelawolf
"Worldwide Choppers" is a song by American chopper rapper Tech N9ne featuring American rappers Busta Rhymes, D-Loc, JL B.Hood, Twista, Twisted Insane & Yelawolf, Turkish rapper Ceza and Danish rapper U$O. It was released on May 31, 2011, as the third single for his eleventh studio album All 6's and 7's. Lyrics Turkey 1: Ceza (Turkey) Sen kalk, bir minik mikrofonunu getir Bak jak burada, diktafonuna tak Kağıt, kalem bir de ilham alınacak Tam gaz choppers, havada düşman avına çıkalım Akalım, haydi bu battle'ı kazanalım Intro We started in the Midwest Now we 'bout to take it All over the world, baby This is the pinnacle, yeah, Tech N9ne 2: Tech N9ne (Kansas City) Follow me all around the planet, I run the gamut on Sickology They could never manage, we do damage with no apology Pick 'em off the panic, a little manic, ‘cause I gotta be Frantic, I’ma jam it, 'cause I'm an oddity Gobble the track up like I'm grubbin' at Mama Nakas I can pop at you proper 'cause I’m partners with Waka Flocka Give me the top of hip-hop And watch him make 'em rock with a show-stopper Chakras poppin' off the (Worldwide Choppers) If you anybody, you notice it Tech is the pinnacle, not an identical soul is it Loaded, cold as the polar get Wrote it quick and they quoted it Yo, it exploded, the flow, behold it, ‘cause when the motor spit A-bi-de-a, bi-de-a, never to get free of the real Better get just kneel to me or ready to get near my heels Give me the knock and I’ma chop He came and he went tomorrow But I’ma lock it down and hop in the pocket like empanadas Hit 'em up and get 'em up I ain't done, I ain't did enough Trip when I rip it up, I be the ish when I split 'em up Sort of like I was liquored up and backin' up in the gut Everybody be knowin' I be actin' up when I bust From Missouri to Canada, I be keepin' the stamina If you never been a fan of the man the planet's unanimous Can I cuss? Fuck anybody! Tech is calamitous Leave them in the dust ain't nobody tough when I'm standin' up Tech is hostile, he's awful He really be wicked when he be off in the bottle You with it, you dig it, you never lost the apostle He's thinkin' he give it the Poe and toss in Picasso Killin' everybody off is the motto And I be the only chopper that's tossed in the brothel You said it's pathetic, my head is off in the taco I sped and you bled and you in the coffin when I go Tech N9ne I'm light years ahead of my peers Want some, you can come bring it right here (Worldwide Choppers) Can't clown me, don't come 'round me Bow down, I was crowned when they found me Missouri 3: J.L. (Kansas City) Check it, I'm ahead of 'em Chop it up with the veterans A legend developin' Ain't gotta tell him it's evident Gotta notice an elephant None of you n****s relevant You're delicate, but lovin' every second of this Denmark 4: U$O (Denmark) De vil alle tjekke, når vi ligger det Kommer ind og smækker det, beatet - jeg vækker det I ved hva', der kommer ud af min mund Hænger med de vildeste gutter Det minder mig om, vi stikker det af For de kalder mig alle "vild fucking chopper" Alabama 5: Yelawolf (Alabama) What if I ran into you with a pogo stick Hopped up on top of you rappers like a Jehovah's Witness With a photo of Jesus and a paper pamphlet And I threw up more churches like I was playin' Hamlet Syllable burnin', that internal damage Swing, batter, batter, but then I lay back on a hammock Under an oak tree like I was peelin' pecans But instead I'm peelin' rappers' heads, makin' a sand-a-wich Pick up a .22 and put a bullet inside of a Motherfucka from inside a 1987 box I'm headed up, yeah, headed for bucks Fuck 'em all, make them feel my dread like I had a head of locks Feel every bump like you had bad shocks But I hopped on the fuckin' beat and I worldwide chopped Wanna fuck with Tech N9ne, twist up the pine And smoke a beat with Mr. Busta Rhymes? Well sure, why not? Really don't need to show any more of my cock But I run across the stadium in a pair of your socks In a trench coat with the pencil and a watch Then drop a verse before you can focus to read the clocks Slumerican is out of control Heat it up, beat it up, then I gotta go But I'm a dump truck, just send another load Peter Piper dump a pile of peppers in your throats With an alien probe Tech N9ne I'm light years ahead of my peers Want some, you can come bring it right here (Worldwide Choppers) Can't clown me, don't come 'round me Bow down, I was crowned when they found me 6: Twista (Chicago) Twista (Chicago) Like I gotta focus up in my rhythm or loosen the venom And hit 'em and give 'em astig-a-ma-tism And then I'ma spit 'em somethin' so full of vengeance That everybody'll wanna devour the pieces Of my enemies ‘cause of cannibalism Breakin' them off into particles They get in a predicament that be never reversible ‘Cause a n**** be too versatile, makin' you nervous You could never compete with the colonel I burn you, I'm an immortal, and that's the reason I murder you Focus on my hocus pocus and make a likkle magic After I wreck and check ya, then your respect I better have Because I'm an anomaly, then I'ma give a lobotomy To any motherfucker challengin' my astronomy Hoppin', I don’t stop with the fire when the flames thrown I'm one of the most popular choppers and my name's known Throwin' it up in the air, takin' it there We WWC, if you can't keep up shoulda stayed home My alien knowledge be makin' other astronomers' Work look as ancient as a discovery of paleontology So play me and I'ma be shinin' on them haters I'm finna be usin' it as energy, watch how radiant I'ma be Like a helicopter when the words fly Entire families all the way out to you girl die If I catch you fuckin' with the most intricate lyricists Don't even try to stop us, ‘cause we choppers and we worldwide And I'm— Tech N9ne I'm light years ahead of my peers Want some, you can come bring it right here Can't clown me, don't come 'round me Bow down, I was crowned when they found me New York 7: Busta Rhymes (New York) See, now they ask when I'ma stop it, my dude And when I'ma cock it and pop it and when I'ma drop it, my dude Inevitably, it's that I'ma be the most incredible dude To ever spit on the record and put it together, my dude And then they ask “What in the world is you provin' When you were already the best?” and “What the hell is he doin'?” Well, I'ma be choppin' and cuttin' And breakin' and beatin' and shakin' And fuckin' everything up 'til I make no further mistake and Bustin' everything up like a fuckin' angry Jamaican And shuttin' everything up, especially the ones who be hatin' They lovin' everything until I got 'em stutterin' stupid You hear 'em now? “D-d-d-d-don’t do-do-do-do it! P-p-p-please, wh-wh-wh-why you gotta t-try us? W-w-w-w-we already know that you be the nicest” And now I'ma come and kill 'em Get 'em, hit 'em and finish 'em And bang 'em in the head and diminish them And then I'll hit 'em again at a minimum Repeat it, comin' to killin' 'em Then he be gotta be drillin' 'em Thinkin', “They gotta be feelin' him!” Spittin' lithium, see the way a n**** be spillin' 'em And gettin' 'em stupid to the point where there's no forgivin' him Hopin' you're listenin' and you're payin' attention And you're witnessin' the way that I be christenin' in the mic And gettin' in the zone, I be flattenin' and packin' in People from the front to the back and They got me actin' a fool, I'm black and, n****, now I’m home! Tech N9ne I'm light years ahead of my peers Want some, you can come bring it right here Can't clown me, don't come 'round me Bow down, I was crowned when they found me Kansas 8: D-Loc (Kansas City) My fire annihilate make fighters retire instantly I’m choppin' ‘em: call me Michael Myers in my vicinity The way I be killin' 'em with rhythm, it get illegitimate The Gilla will finish any in a predicament Any enemies in the vicinity, I gotta mack up They know they never can get with me whenever they mention me The history of a lyrical criminal more deadly than chemicals Check my resume, they said the Gillgod’s biblical California 9: Twisted Insane (California) I hit 'em with venom when I get up in 'em I bend 'em and send 'em and you can feel me Diggin' up in your brain and bringin' the pain They often wanna kill me Fillin' 'em with that fury, get up and hurry You can feel the real me Comin' up with that shit, I'm havin' a fit And you will never peel me Off of you when I'm on top of you, I got the drop on you And poppin' often, hit ‘em up with a bullet to the (brain) You can look into the eyes of a heathen, breathin' You’re fiendin' and dreamin' to find a demon, name insane I’m a worldwide (Chopper) Why It Rocks #All of the rappers in the song have very good flow and are on beat. #The rhymings used in the song are really good and creative. #Busta Rhyme's verse is hilarious due to the way he deliberately stutters and messes up parts of his verse. #Despite the rappers' breakneck rapping speeds, you can still clearly understand what they're saying. #This is one of Tech N9ne's best songs of all time. #The song is very well-produced, thanks to all of the rappers contributing their productions to it. #The song would later receive an equally good sequel called "Speedom (WWC2)" 3 years later as part of Tech N9ne's fifteenth studio album Special Effects. Bad Qualities # Tech N9ne did not contribute much to the song other than his verse, the hooks and the chorus. # The song has no music video due to the difficulty in getting all of the rappers to be free at the same time to film a music video. Video Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Chopper rap Category:Tech N9ne Category:Strange Music Inc. releases Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs that received sequels